Much more than Friends
by bell black 12
Summary: Teddy/ Arizona ich finde die beiden passen perfekt zusammen und hier ein Weg wie sie zusammen kommen könnten. Arizona ist in diesem Oneshot gerade zurück aus Afrika also er spielt direkt nach der zehnten Folge der siebten Staffel.


Ein Oneshot zu einem recht ungewöhnlichen Grey's Anatomy Paar. Teddy/ Arizona ich weiß nicht warum aber irgendwie sind mir die beiden richtig ans Herz gewachsen deshalb hoffe ich das euch der Oneshot gefällt und ich nicht umgebracht werde. Ach bevor ich es vergesse der Oneshot setzt an die zehnte Folge der siebten Staffel an also genau dann nachdem Arizona die Tür von Callie vors Gesicht bekommt.

Und natürlich gehört mir Grey´s Anatomy nicht und ich verdiene hiermit absolut kein Geld.

Aber jetzt ohne viel weiteres Gerede geht es schon los.

….

Ein Oneshot zu einem recht ungewöhnlichen Grey's Anatomy Paar. Teddy/ Arizona ich weiß nicht warum aber irgendwie sind mir die beiden richtig ans Herz gewachsen deshalb hoffe ich das euch der Oneshot gefällt und ich nicht umgebracht werde. Ach bevor ich es vergesse der Oneshot setzt an die zehnte Folge der siebten Staffel an also genau dann nachdem Arizona die Tür von Callie vors Gesicht bekommt.

Und natürlich gehört mir Grey´s Anatomy nicht und ich verdiene hiermit absolut kein Geld.

Aber jetzt ohne viel weiteres Gerede geht es schon los.

….

Manche Wunden verheilen schnell andere brauchen länger und wieder andere Wunden würden nie verheilen das wusste Arizona nur zu gut.

Und auch wenn sie es hoffte sie war sich sicher das Callies wunden nicht verheilen würden und sie wusste nur zu gut das es ihr Schuld war aber sie wusste auch nicht wie sie anders Reagieren hätte sollen.

Calliope wollte Seattle nicht verlassen und nachdem der Chief ihr auch noch sagen müsste welche großen Pläne er mit ihr hätte, war sie wirklich nur noch die schlechte Laune in Person.

Und Arizona bemerkte was sie der Person die sie liebte antun würde und das konnte sie nicht und sie wollte es auch nicht tun!

Also war sie der gute Mann im Sturm und ließ Callie in Seattle egal wie sehr es ihr wehtat.

Sie wollte das die Person die sie liebte glücklich ist, egal ob das ihr Unglück bedeuten würde.

Aber sie merkte schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Sie liebte ihre Arbeit und sie liebte es noch mehr wie viel gutes sie mit ihrer Arbeit verrichten konnte und es gab Sekunden, wo das strahlende Lächeln eine Kindes, sie all ihren Kummer vergessen lassen konnte, aber wenn sie dann abends allein in ihrem Bett lag und Zeit hatte war das einzige was sie trösten konnte die E-Mails von Teddy.

Arizona war der blonden Kardio Göttin dafür auch mehr als nur dankbar.

Und auch nach der Trennung von Callie bestärkte sie Teddy dabei, das sie das tun sollte was sie für richtig hielt.

Und ihren Traum afrikanischen Kindern zu helfen leben sollte, wenn es das ist was sie wolle.

Aber es war alles umsonst, sie hatte Afrika aufgegeben, weil sie nicht mehr glücklich war, da sie ihre Freundin vermisste, sie hatte ihr Versprechen den Kindern zu helfen gebrochen und was hatte sie dafür bekommen?

Ohne das Callie ein Wort sagte bekam sie eine Tür vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen, sie wusste das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte aber das hatte sie auch nicht verdient.

Niedergeschlagen und allein saß sie jetzt also bei Joe´s und trank ihren vierten Wodka Tonic.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, das sie erst aufschreckte nachdem sie an gestupst wurde und in Teddys schönes Gesicht sehen konnte.

Die Kardiologin schaute sie lächelnd an und meinte „Freut mich das du wieder hier bist ich hab dich vermisst"! Arizona war Teddy einfach nur dankbar für diese Reaktion.

Sie hätte ach wütend sein können, weil sie ihr nichts von ihren Plänen zurück nach Seattle zu kommen erzählt hatte, aber nein Teddy verstand sie Teddy war für sie da.

Und genau das war es was Arizona wollte, was sie geglaubt hatte zu haben jemand der sie Verstand, jemand der ihre Entscheidungen nicht verurteilte.

Teddy setzte sich neben Arizona und bestellte sich einen Martini, die beiden saßen einige Minuten still neben einander bis Teddy diese Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte und zu reden anfing „ Ihr werdet wieder zusammen kommen sie wird die verzeihen das du gegangen bist und dann wird wieder alles gut und du wirst wieder glücklich". Teddys Lächeln verschwand bei diesen Worten und machte einem unglücklichen traurig schauenden Gesichts Ausdruck Platz doch dies bemerkte Arizona nicht.

Sie schüttelte stattdessen mit dem Kopf und eine leichte Wut kam in ihr hoch.

Nicht auf Teddy sondern auf Callie und durch die Wirkung des Alkohols leicht benebelt, merkte sie erst zu spät das sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprach „ Sie hat jedes Recht auf mich Sauer zu sein, weil ich sie verlassen habe, aber nicht weil ich nach Afrika gegangen bin, warum versteht sie mich nicht so wie du? Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen und lasse diese Kinder im Stich und alles was ich von ihr bekomme, ist eine Tür vors Gesicht, sie hat nichts zu mir gesagt, ich allein soll die böse sein aber das stimmt nicht sie hat auch Fehler gemacht! Aber das will sie nie wahrhaben".

Teddy schaute Arizona direkt in die Augen und Arizona kam es so vor das die andere ihr direkt in die Seele blicken konnte als diese leise hauchte „ Weil sie nicht sieht wie wundervoll du bist, weil sie deine Grundsätze nicht versteht, dich nicht versteht".

Arizona schaute ihre Freundin an und ohne darüber nachzudenken, lehnte sie sich vor und küsste die blonde vor ihr sanft, mit ihrer Zunge bat sie die andere sanft um Einlass und dieser wurde ihr auch gewährt.

Der Kuss war zärtlich und hatte etwas tröstendes, aber er brachte auch etwas anderes in Arizona hoch ein Verständnis dafür das die Dinge, nie ohne Grund geschehen und hatte sie einige Stunden zuvor, noch das Gefühl das sie allein daran Schuld war das Callie und sie unglücklich waren so wusste sie jetzt doch eins mit Sicherheit, wenn eine Beziehung gut lief waren daran immer zwei Menschen beteiligt.

Aber dasselbe war es auch wenn eine Beziehung schlecht lief! Und das war es wohl was Callie nie verstehen würde.

Aber Arizona kümmerte das nicht mehr sie hatte den Menschen gefunden, der ihr dieses Verständnis entgegen brachte und sie konnte spüren wie sich die Wunde die in ihrem Herzen war zwar nicht schloss, aber wenigstens anfing zu heilen und sie wusste das Teddy für sie da sein würde!

Das sah sie der schönen Kardiologin an, denn diese Liebe die schon allein von ihren Augen ausging war faszinierend.

Und auch wenn Arizona wusste das diese Frage zu früh kam, sie musste es einfach wissen und fragte deshalb „Seit wann"?

Arizona wusste das Teddy verstehen würde was sie gefragt.

Sie studierte Theodora genau und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort es vergingen nur einige Sekunden, bevor diese kam allerdings kamen diese der Kinderchirurgin wie Stunden vor „ Als du gegangen bist habe ich es erst realisiert, aber es war schon früher!

Ich weiß nicht genau wann vielleicht als du dich als bezaubernde Freundin vorgestellt hast, oder als du für mich da warst oder ach ich weiß es wirklich nicht!

Ich weiß nur das ich so was nie gefühlt habe es aber auch nicht missen will und das du alles bist was ich brauche".

Danach herrschte eine kurze stille zwischen den beiden die allerdings nicht unangenehm war, sondern im Gegenteil von einem tiefen Verständnis für den Menschen der vor einen saß zeugte und eine tiefe Verbundenheit wiederspiegelte.

Arizona strich Teddy sanft über die Wange und flüsterte ihr dann liebevoll ins Ohr „ Ich habe dich schon damals gebraucht!

Und ich brauche dich jetzt auch noch und ich will dich nie verlieren.

Und auch wenn ich Callie immer noch liebe und für sie zurück gekommen bin so weiß ich aber auch das das was ich mit ihr hatte schön war aber das was wir beide haben als beste Freunde und das was wir jetzt haben können bezaubernd sein wird und alles überschatten wird!

Ich bin mir gerade mit meinen Gefühlen nicht ganz klar ich dachte die ganze Zeit das sie mich liebt und mich versteht, aber dem ist nicht so und du, du verstehst mich du liebst mich und das ist mehr als ich jemals erwartet hätte!

Mehr als ich verdiene, aber es gab nur zwei Sachen die mich in Afrika aufheitern konnten und eine Sache die mich kurzzeitig glücklich machen konnte, nur um mich dann noch trauriger zu machen und das waren deine E-Mails ich dachte zuerst das Gefühl der Trauer würde daher kommen da du Callie nie erwähnt hast.

Aber wenn ich jetzt daran denke dann kam meine Trauer eher daher das du mir gefehlt hast und deshalb bitte, ich verlange nicht sofort eine Chance aber bitte, ich will eine!

Ich verstehe wenn du mir jetzt keine geben kannst!

Ich muss dir erst zeigen das Callie zwar jetzt noch einen kleinen Teil meines Herzen besitzt, aber der größte Teil ist jetzt schon dir und irgendwann, wird mein ganzes Herz dir gehören genauso wie du es verdienst ".

Teddy schaute Arizona liebevoll und verständnisvoll zugleich an und sagte dann „ Dr. Robbins es freut mich ja sehr das sie sich um mich sorgen aber ich denke ich bin die Herz-Thorax-Chirurgin von uns beiden und als solche möchte ich ihnen sagen, das ich weiß das ihr Herz mir sein wird und das ich nichts überstürzen will ich aber auch nicht warten will.

Den ich liebe sie Dr. Robbins und das ich jetzt diese Chance bekomme obwohl ich das nie erwartet hätte, ist das schönste was mir hätte passieren können und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn wir jetzt zusammen diese Bar verlassen.

Ich hatte heute einen langen Tag und bin hier nur her gekommen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte das heute hier etwas wichtiges passieren würde, und eigentlich will ich am liebsten nur endlich etwas Essen und mich dann auf die Couch legen und mich entspannt in deine arme Kuscheln also bist du dabei"?

Arizona schaute Teddy lächelnd an und sagte „Es gäbe nichts was ich lieber tun würde Dr. Altman".

Die beiden bezahlten also ihre Getränke und verließen gerade die Bar, als eine scherzende Callie mit einem lachenden Mark Sloan hereinkam.

Arizona schaute kurz von Callie zu Mark und war sich dann sicher das dieser Abend der beste in ihrem Leben war.

Denn egal was noch passieren würde sie hatte Teddy!

Sie lächelte die andere Blonde an und diese lächelte nur zurück denn, sie deutete Arizonas Verhalten genau richtig und wusste das es der anderen mit ihr ernst war.

Sie legte also besitzergreifend einen Arm um Arizona herum und sie verließen die Bar.

Glücklich gingen die beiden zu Teddy Auto bevor Teddy auf einmal ohne Warnung stehen blieb, Arizona schaute die andere fragend an und diese meinte dann nur lächelnd „Schau nicht so, mir kam nur gerade die in den Sinn was wir denn Essen wollen?

Ich glaube wir haben beide keine Lust zu kochen, wie wäre es also mit Asiatisch?

Arizona schaute Teddy lächelnd an, ging wieder einen Schritt zurück so dass sie vor Teddy stand und meinte dann nur „ Ja Asiatisch klingt super aber mir ist egal was wir essen solange du nur bei mir bist obwohl eine Sache gibt es die ich nicht essen will also bitte keine Pizza".

Teddy lächelte sie daraufhin nur an und die beiden Ärztinnen küssten sich wieder, voller Liebe aber auch voller Vertrauen und Hoffnung.

Und die beiden setzten ihren Weg zum Auto gemeinsam Händchenhaltend fort, mit der Gewissheit das solange sie einander hatten jede Wunde heilen könnte egal wie lange man sie schon hatte oder wie schwer sie war. Denn solange sie zusammen sein würden gäbe es immer einen Grund Gesund werden zu wollen.

…

Und wie fandet ihr das? Hoffentlich gut das würde mich wirklich freuen und bitte schreibt mir doch ein ganz kleines Review

…

Und wie fandet ihr das? Hoffentlich gut das würde mich wirklich freuen und bitte schreibt mir doch ein ganz kleines Review


End file.
